Apocalypse (PG3D)
| lethality = 12 | rateoffire = 18 | capacity = 1/3 | mobility = 50 (Mobility) 12 (Weight) | cost = 80 | Level required = 8 |released = 5.2.0 |attribute = |reskinof = No weapon |theme = Commando/Military Themed |number = 34}} This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you're looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Apocalypse (PGW). The Apocalypse is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 5.2.0 update in Pixel Gun 3D. It is the first form of the Apocalypse. Appearance It is a long, light green barrel with a black handle hold towards the end. It also has a blue scope. There is a red target dot along the middle. It has been painted with a snake's mouth in the style of aircraft nose art. Strategy It has extraordinarily high Efficiency, the lowest rate of fire in the game, low capacity and low mobility. Tips *Use this to damage groups of players, or a cluster of enemies, then finish them off with a rapid-fire weapon. **It is recommended to pair this with the Singular Grenade for easy kills and points. * It is an ideal weapon to hit enemy armor hard. * Since you are reloading constantly, you should try hitting and running. * Fire this at the enemy's feet for area damage effects. * If an opponent lives when you hit them, you should quickly switch to a fast-firing rifle or a weapon in the back-up category to finish them off with ease. * Time your shots well as it has poor capacity and rate of fire. * Use this weapon in close to medium range due to this having a slow bullet travel time. * Try to avoid being hit by snipers, so keep on strafing whilst killing players. * Use this against weakened players to save ammo and get easy kills. * Run with a fast mobility weapon then switch and fire once encountering a close to medium ranged player. * Try to save as much ammo as possible and/or picking up as many ammo packs as you can due to its poor ammo capacity. Counters *Try to avoid the rockets as much as possible, whether you dodge them or hide behind cover. Try to minimise damage. * Keep strafing well (because of its blast radius) until the user wastes ammunition, but of course, kill them at the same time they are trying to kill you. * Try to attack them with a melee weapon, so they will kill themselves with the gun if they attack you from point-blank range. *Attack the user while they are reloading. *Avoid crowding when you encounter a user. This weapon is a good crowd controller. *Staying airborne makes you less vulnerable to its projectiles, watch for solid objects, as the user can use the weapon's large blast radius as an advantage. *Pick off its users from long ranges. Recommended Maps * Train Depot * Atlantis * Mafia Cottage * Arena Equipment Setups * Have a fast firing weapon along with it to finish off weakened enemies. * Have a strong melee weapon along with this one, such as the Katana. * Have a backup weapon along with this, so you won't kill yourself by shooting at close ranges. * Also, bring a long-ranged weapon to kill targets away from the weapon's effective range. * Also, bring high mobility weapons. Trivia * It is based on the AT4 rocket launcher . *This weapon was once previously called Apocalypse 3000. * It has the slowest fire rate the game, with a low 18 fire rate. ** This weapon and upgrades' fire rate is actually 74, but because of its slow reload time, the fire rate on the stats show '10'. * It could also be referencing the forgotten game "Apocalypse 3000". * In previous versions of the game, it could be upgraded to Armageddon. Since 8.2.1, the Armageddon is purchasable directly from the Armory and has different upgrades, while the former Apocalypse Up1 can be upgraded to former Apocalypse Up2. * Along with the Apocalypse Up1 on the 8.0.0 update, the scope was moved from the back to the front. * This (the Apocalypse) and it's upgrades, the Grenade Launcher, Signal Pistol (PG3D) Easter Bazooka (and upgrades), the Rocket Launcher and the Firestarter are the only weapons that have 1 ammo. The same goes to the spells, bows, and the Signal Pistol, not counting unreloadable weapons like the Poseidon Trident. *It acts as the placeholder for weapons (mostly removed) lacking any appearance but remains its function. *In current update, this weapon is 1 rocket kill. Gallery Screenshot_2015-07-30-23-26-27.png|The Apocalypse in use. Screenshot 2015-08-02-06-30-44.png|The 4X scope of the Apocalypse. Screenshot 2015-08-02-06-30-41.png|The former, original Apocalypse in use. Screenshot_2015-08-02-06-31-03.png|The former Apocalypse Up1/Nuclear Launcher in use. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Rockets Category:Content in Both Games Category:Rare